coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1991
Events *2nd January - Ken Barlow's attempt at suicide is stopped by Bet Gilroy. *4th January - Curly Watts breaks his engagement to Kimberley Taylor. Reg Holdsworth tries it on with Rita Fairclough, much to her horror. *9th January - Amber Kalirai is born. *18th January - Kevin Webster accidentally crashes a customer's car into roadworks. *23rd January - First appearance of Raquel Wolstenhulme. *18th February - Amy Burton suffers a fatal heart attack while playing bingo. Vera Duckworth's Aunt Cissie breaks the news over the phone. Tina McIntyre is born. *22nd February - Reg Holdsworth's wife, Veronica, arrives from New Zealand believing him to be having an affair with Rita Fairclough. *25th February - Amy Burton's funeral takes place. Joss Shackleton tells Vera Duckworth that he's her father. *1st March - Jenny Bradley leaves the Street. *4th March - Alec Gilroy decides to sell the Rovers. *6th March - Curly Watts moves into No.7. *12th March - Des Barnes leaves Steph when he suspects her of having an affair while on holiday. *19th April - Jack and Vera Duckworth obtain a position as chauffeur and housekeeper at a large house in Knutsford. *3rd May - Alf Roberts wins his latest council election battle but Audrey leaves him as she suspects he’s been having an affair with Vivian Barford. *10th May - After several days of the water being cut off the supply is restored - only for No.9 to be flooded as the Duckworths left their taps on. *22nd May - Steve McDonald skives off school, missing an exam. *24th May - Jim McDonald throws son Steve out of No.11 as he refuses to go to school. *3rd July - Jackie Ingram makes plans to sell her factory when she marries Mike Baldwin, not realising it is to wrest the factory from her that he is marrying her in the first place. *5th July - Mike Baldwin marries Jackie Ingram but things go wrong from the start when Jackie tells him that she's selling the very factory he married her for. *8th July - Newly-wed Jackie Baldwin discovers Mike's deceit over the ownership of Jim's Cafe and its flat. *10th July - Percy Sugden sabotages Emily Bishop's attempts to sell No.3. *12th July - In a rage after learning of Mike Baldwin's deceptions, his wife of one week, Jackie, points a loaded shotgun at him. *15th July - Death of Joyce Gilroy, ex-wife of Alec. *19th July - Alec Gilroy's daughter and son-in-law, Sandra and Tim Arden, are killed in a car crash in Whitby. Alec has to break the news to his granddaughter Victoria (First appearance of Chloe Newsome in the role). *24th July - Mike Baldwin is offered £100,000 for an uncontested divorce by Jackie Baldwin to get out of her life. *29th July - Deirdre Barlow discovers that boyfriend Phil Jennings is married and that she is just one of his many women. *2nd August - Percy Sugden collapses after an asthma attack and is rushed to hospital. *5th August - Jim McDonald helps the twins set up an amateur radio station, mistakenly thinking it will keep them out of trouble. *9th August - Despite her reservations, Emily Bishop agrees to let Percy Sugden move back to No.3 as her lodger. *21st August - Des Barnes sets fire to his boat after a row with wife Steph. *30th August - The Weatherfield Carnival takes place with the Bettabuy float on its theme of the "Horn of Plenty" as designed by Angie Freeman winning first prize. *2nd September - Steph Barnes leaves Des. Gail Tilsley asks Martin Platt to formally adopt her children. *6th September - Gail Tilsley proposes to Martin Platt. *11th September - Ivy Brennan tells Gail Tilsley that she's going to oppose Martin Platt's adoption of her grandchildren. *16th September - Liz McDonald tells Jim that she is pregnant. *18th September - Reg Holdsworth moves into No.12, much to Rita Fairclough's horror. *25th September - Gail Tilsley and Martin Platt have their hen and stag nights. At the latter, Don Brennan meets barmaid Julie Dewhurst. *27th September - Martin Platt and Gail Tilsley marry. *4th October - Gail Platt and former mother-in-law Ivy Brennan clash once more when Ivy tries to involve grandson Nicky at St. Luke's Catholic Church. *28th October - Don Brennan considers divorcing wife Ivy, tired of her interference in the affairs of former daughter-in-law Gail. *30th October - Martin Platt officially adopts Nicky and Sarah Louise Tilsley, despite a last-minute attempt by Ivy Tilsley to get to the court and intervene. *1st November - Don Brennan begins an affair with Julie Dewhurst. *11th November - Kevin Webster refuses to take on his ex-boss Mark Casey at MVB Motors. Don Brennan leaves wife Ivy, sick of her bigoted interference in people's lives. *18th November - Bet Gilroy finds out that her husband Alec will be working on a cruise over Christmas. She refuses to look after the Rovers by herself. *20th November - Mike Baldwin moves into No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays. *22nd November - Alec Gilroy leaves Weatherfield for a job on a cruise ship. Bet refuses to say goodbye to him as she is furious that he won’t be back until after Christmas. *20th December - Steve McDonald is horrified when his mum Liz shops his criminal friends to the police for stealing radios. Steve thinks he will be beaten up. *25th December - Jealous that his ex-partner Alma Sedgewick has been seeing Ken Barlow, Mike Baldwin lures Alma to bed. Des Foster makes a pass at Bet Gilroy, but she throws him out of the Rovers. *27th December - Andy McDonald is beaten up by a gang who is after his twin brother Steve. See also *Coronation Street in 1991 *Category:1991 episodes External links *1991 at Wikipedia Category:1991